Out Take UN AMOUR SANS ASSURANCE
by Odrey-bzh
Summary: Que se passait-il dans la tête d'Edward lorsqu'il a rencontré Bella ? Debut de l'histoire du POV Edward.


**Si j'avais su combien c'était dur d'écrire cet out take, je ne sais pas si j'aurais signé… Bref, toujours est-il qu'il est enfin là. J'espère que vous comprendrez encore mieux Edward à travers son POV, je vous rappelle qu'on fait un bond dans le passé ici. On va passer en revue plus d'un an de la vie d'Edward, le chapitre relate des 'bouts de vie'.**

**Je dirais simplement : enjoy it !**

**Odrey ;-)**

POV Edward

Dimanche 20 avril 2008.

Triste anniversaire. Cela faisait maintenant quatre mois jour pour jour que j'apprenais le pot aux roses. Quatre mois que je vivais un enfer à cause de cette connasse de Tanya.

Du haut de ma terrasse, je voyais les gens se promener en bas de l'immeuble, profitant de la première journée un peu chaude de l'année. Plusieurs fois j'avais regardé le bitume noir du haut de cette même terrasse, me demandant si ma disparition affligerait beaucoup de monde. Mais la seule conclusion que j'en avais tiré était que je n'étais pas suicidaire malgré ce que j'avais traversé dans le passé. A croire que mon instinct de survie était supérieur à la moyenne…

Je quittai la terrasse et rentrai à l'intérieur. Je n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui, non pas que je pétais la forme les autres jours, mais aujourd'hui était particulièrement pénible. Peut être que je devais aller au bureau pour m'occuper l'esprit, dimanche ou pas, pour moi c'était pareil. Je me rendis dans la cuisine, pris un verre d'eau et ma boite d'antidépresseurs. Bien que réticent au début, je devais avouer qu'ils m'aidaient un peu et je me sentais trop fragile pour diminuer. Une fois que j'avais avalé ma pilule, je lavai mon verre puis le séchai avant de le ranger à sa place. Selon Alice, j'étais maniaque. Je n'aimais simplement pas le désordre, ça me stressait.

Je partis ensuite dans le salon. Tout sentait la peinture fraiche et des cartons jonchaient encore le sol. Voilà quinze jours maintenant que j'avais emménagé ici. Je pensais naïvement que changer d'appartement, de lieu de vie, allait m'aider à refaire surface, comme si d'un coup de baguette magique tout allait être rose. C'était pire que de la naïveté. La douleur était toujours présente, torturant sournoisement chaque fibre de mon cœur déjà agonisant. Cette fille m'avait brisé pour de bon, que pouvait bien faire pour moi un nouvel appart' ? Un homme consumé de l'intérieur, la mort dans l'âme, restait le même d'une chambre à l'autre, d'un salon à l'autre. Si, une chose différait ici. Tout était neuf, les meubles n'avaient aucune histoire, rien d'unique, aucune charge émotionnelle. Ils étaient vides, comme moi.

Le lendemain, je n'étais pas tellement plus d'humeur. Je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit comme souvent, mais surtout, je devais aller déjeuner avec Emmett. Depuis des semaines, il me serinait avec son histoire d'entreprise. Avec Rosalie, ils voulaient se mettre à leur compte et mettre à profit leurs compétences respectives : l'expertise de Rose et le bagou commercial d'Emmett dans une affaire de revente de voiture de collection. C'était un bon projet mais j'avais essayé en vain de le convaincre de s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre pour les aider dans la gestion. Devant son obstination, j'avais finalement cédé et accepté de les aider. Ce déjeuner était l'occasion de discuter de ça. Je lui avais donné rendez-vous à mon bureau, histoire de parler calmement des choses essentielles avant d'aller déjeuner.

« Bon allez Ed, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim ! » dit Emmett en se levant de la chaise avant de taper dans ses mains.

Je regardai ma montre puis soupirai.

« Emmett, il est à peine midi… on avancera plus vite sur ton projet ici, attendons encore un peu » dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

« T'as toujours pas compris ? Je suis incapable de me concentrer si je n'ai pas de graisse qui circule dans mon organisme » dit-il avec évidence.

« Tu veux dire du sucre » soupirai-je à nouveau.

« Non, non, du gras. » me contredit-il en tapotant son ventre. « Bon, on y va ? »

J'abdiquai et attrapai ma veste avant de le suivre. La bataille était perdue d'avance.

« On prend la voiture ? C'est pas les restos qui manquent dans le quartier pourtant ! » m'exclamai-je en le voyant sortir ses clés et les tendre vers sa Jeep.

« Nan je veux tester un resto qu'on m'a conseillé » dit-il alors que nous embarquions.

« Il est où ? »

« Près du port de plaisance »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est à l'autre bout d'ici, j'ai pas le temps de faire du tourisme Emmett ! »

« Toi et ton travail… trouve-toi une nana Edward, prends ton pied avec elle et enlève ce putain balai que t'as dans le cul mon gars ! »

« Allez c'est bon, j'en ai assez entendu » dis-je avec agacement en sortant de la voiture.

« Non, non, non Ed ! J'ai besoin de toi, je te demande pardon ! Reviens ! » s'écria-t-il en sortant à son tour.

« T'as une curieuse façon de demander de l'aide Emmett, et je te jure que je me fais violence pour ne pas te planter immédiatement avec ton projet » répliquai-je en le pointant du doigt.

« Je suis qu'un sale con, je sais » dit-il en levant les paumes en l'air.

« Et immature » ajoutai-je en revenant vers la voiture en continuant de le pointer du doigt.

« Et immature » avoua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Et vulgaire » ajoutai-je à nouveau.

« Et vulgaire » soupira-t-il pour me faire plaisir alors qu'il mettait le moteur en route.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il stoppa la voiture dans une rue qui donnait sur le port.

« Bon alors, il est où ce _super_ restaurant ? » maugréai-je en regardant autour de moi.

« Juste là » répondit-il simplement en poussant la porte qui se trouvait juste devant nous. En découvrant les lieux, j'agrippai la manche de sa veste et tirai vivement en arrière.

« Dis-moi que je rêve ! T'as vraiment décidé de bousiller ma journée Emmett ?! C'est un restaurant de poissons et fruits de mer ! » sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« 1/ Tes journées sont tellement pathétiques qu'il est difficile de les bousiller, et 2/ oui, c'est un resto de poissons, on est au port Ed, tu t'attendais à quoi ?! » grogna-t-il

« Tout ce qui sort de la mer me rend malade Emmett, ça fait 26 ans que tu le sais, bordel ! » m'énervai-je.

« Je suis sûr qu'ils ont une feuille de salade pour toi, allez viens ! » dit-il en se retenant de sourire.

J'allai répliquer quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, ne me laissant pas le choix que de le suivre.

« Espèce de bouffon » murmurai-je en ouvrant la porte.

Rien que l'odeur des lieux me donnait envie de vomir, je ne savais pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus, la friture ou la fragrance de la persillade, à moins que ce ne fût le décor. Des nappes à carreaux bleues et blanches, des filets de pêche avec de faux homards aux murs, et des nasses en osier reconverties en pitoyables abat-jours. Il ne manquait plus que le cri des mouettes dans un haut-parleur et le personnel en marinière pour parfaire le tout. Je détestais ce restaurant.

« Ed, par là ! » me héla Emmett quand une serveuse passa devant lui pour nous placer.

« C'est pittoresque ici » dit joyeusement Emmett alors qu'un homme s'approchait de notre table avec un sourire niais.

« Bonjours messieurs ! Je suis Mike Newton, le propriétaire des lieux, bienvenus dans mon restaurant ! » dit-il avec un ton doucereux qui faisait de lui quelqu'un d'antipathique. « Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour qu'on vous donne les menus » dit-il avant de s'éloigner. « Bella ! » cria-t-il derrière nous.

« T'as pas l'air bien Ed » dit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah non, tu crois ? Ça pue ici » dis-je avec agacement et dégout.

« Bonjour. Voici les menus » dit une jeune femme brune en nous tendant les menus. Par réflexe, je levai les yeux vers elle en prenant la carte et nos regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux chocolats transpercèrent les miens tels la foudre, et je ne pus soutenir son regard plus d'une fraction de seconde. Paralysé devant mon menu, je l'entendis vaguement citer le plat du jour et nous informer qu'elle allait revenir prendre la commande. Ce dernier point me contrariait.

« T'es pas obligé de tirer la gueule pendant tout le repas non plus. Cette fille ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache » dit Emmett sur le ton de la conversation sans lever les yeux de son menu.

« Parlons de ton projet, on est là pour ça, non ? » rétorquai-je avec sécheresse sans lever les yeux non plus.

Emmett commença à parler, mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'étais agacé. Non, j'étais en colère. En colère contre ce que j'étais, en colère de ce que la vie avait fait de moi, en colère par le fait que je ne pouvais supporter le regard des femmes. Je détestais me sentir épié, dévisagé de la sorte.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda la fille que je n'avais pas vu revenir.

« Le plat du jour » dis-je en fermant mon menu d'un coup sec avant de le poser au bout de la table. Pour éviter de la regarder, je fixai Emmett en face de moi et me mis à compter les secondes avant qu'il ne se décide et annonce sa commande. Quand il eut fini, la fille se retourna et partit d'un pas précipité, laissant derrière elle un doux parfum de gardénia. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'était que j'aimais cette odeur, et ça, ça me mettait encore plus en colère.

« T'écoutes ce que je te dis ?! » demanda Emmett avec agacement.

« Je t'entends, c'est déjà beaucoup » répliquai-je de mauvais gré.

« Ecoute, t'auras beau faire ta tête de mule, on restera ici jusqu'à ce que j'ai englouti mon dessert. » dit-il en pointant le sol avec son index.

Emmett n'attendit pas que je réplique et reprit son monologue sur les idées un peu farfelues qu'il avait en tête pour son entreprise. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Impossible de raisonner tant je redoutais la venue de la serveuse. Jamais une fille ne m'avait autant agacé, et pour une fois, ce n'était pas comme d'habitude.

« …je te le prêterai quand tu passeras à la maison. C'est un des meilleurs pornos que j'ai vu, et la partie à trois à la fin est mémorable, depuis j'essaye de convaincre Rose. Et tu sais que j'en ai vu des pornos- »

« Attends, attends. Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles de porno toi ?! » m'énervai-je en prenant soudainement conscience de ses paroles.

« J'essaye de te faire réagir bouffon » maugréa Emmett en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

« C'est toi le bouffon- »

« Chut ! La revoilà. Putain, t'as vu ses jambes ?! » chuchota tout doucement Emmett.

« Je te rappelle que t'es marié »

« C'est cela oui ! » rétorqua-t-il. « Aucun contrat me lie de près ou de loin à Rosalie Hale »

« Et c'est pas faute d'essayer du coté de Rosalie pourtant » dis-je.

« Voilà vos plats, messieurs. Bon appétit » dit la serveuse en posant les assiettes devant nous.

« Merci mademoiselle » répondit Emmett en faisant un léger clin d'œil.

Cette espèce de boule de rage qui me tordait le ventre depuis plusieurs minutes s'intensifia avec le comportement de mon frère, et l'odeur venant de l'assiette ne m'aidait pas à me détendre. Je repoussais légèrement l'assiette avant que je ne vomisse dedans et bus un peu d'eau.

« C'est pas mauvais, mais je m'attendais à mieux honnêtement… » dit Emmett en sauçant son assiette avec du pain. « Tu manges pas ? » demanda-t-il la bouche pleine en donnant un coup de menton vers mon assiette intacte.

« Je suis mort de rire Em » répondis-je avec sarcasme en donnant un bref coup d'œil autour de moi pour tenter d'apercevoir mon cauchemar de la journée. Au lieu de ça, mes yeux se posèrent rapidement sur une autre serveuse brune et qui ne m'avait pas loupé. Le genre de femme que je fuyais, celles qui me détaillaient du regard en se demandant intérieurement ce que ça ferait d'être dans mon lit. Notre serveuse passa à coté d'elle et lui parla avec dédain avant de jeter un regard sur moi. Ce deuxième regard me fit le même effet que le premier et me paralysa sur place. Illico, je détournai le regard et fixai la nappe devant moi. Mais merde ! C'était quoi cette fille ?!

Je ne pouvais pas rester une minute de plus ici, il fallait que je trouve une parade. Puérilement, je sortis mon portable discrètement de ma poche alors qu'Emmett finissait mon assiette et envoyai un texto à Kate.

_Appelle-moi dans 2 min._

Je fis semblant de vérifier mes messages et posai le plus nonchalamment possible mon téléphone sur la table en prenant un air innocent. Comme prévu, il sonna peu de temps après.

« C'est Kate, excuse-moi je dois répondre. » feignis-je d'être désolé en décrochant.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »_ demanda-t-elle avec une voix un peu étouffée. Elle aussi était entrain manger apparemment.

« Oui Kate, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dis-je sans tenir compte de sa question.

_« Franchement Edward j'ai autre chose à foutre que des canulars téléphoniques. Attends, je viens juste de dire ça à Edward Cullen ? »_ dit-elle avec sarcasme.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai, maintenant ? » dis-je en essayant de ne pas penser à son allusion. « Bon ok… j'ai pas le choix de toute façon » dis-je en faisant semblant d'être désolé. Kate ne batailla même pas et me raccrocha au nez. « J'arrive. A plus. » dis-je dans le vide.

« Ne me dis pas que tu dois partir ! » dit Emmett en boudant presque.

« Navré, ça peut pas attendre » répondis-je en remettant mon téléphone dans ma poche avant de me lever. « Finis ton repas tranquillement, je prends un taxi. On s'appelle pour remettre ça Em ! » dis-je en posant un billet sur la table. Sans laisser le temps à mon frère de dire quoique ce fût, je me précipitai vers la porte de sortie du restaurant en regardant droit devant moi.

De l'air. Enfin. Sans perdre une minute, je m'approchai du trottoir et regardai si un taxi passait par là. Par chance, une voiture répondit à mon appel moins de trente secondes plus tard et m'engouffrai à l'intérieur. J'indiquai l'adresse du bureau et m'affalai dans la banquette avant de poser ma tête en arrière et fermer les yeux.

« Vous vous sentez bien monsieur ? » s'inquiéta le chauffeur près quelques secondes.

« Les nerfs en pelote, c'est tout » répondis-je en ouvrant les yeux.

Je redressai ma tête et passai ma main sur mon visage pour tenter de recouvrer mes esprits. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi bordel ? Je devais être un des rares types à avoir peur des femmes.

_Il faut dire qu'elles ne t'ont pas épargné dans le passé…_

C'était bien simple, les femmes en qui j'avais confiance se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Kate, Alice, Rosalie et ma mère. Encore que parfois, cette dernière me jouait des tours dans le dos. Toutes les autres n'étaient que des êtres potentiellement manipulateurs et avides à mon égard. On avait beau me dire qu'elles n'étaient pas toutes comme ça, l'expérience m'avait démontré le contraire. Et en général, leurs attitudes et leurs regards me le prouvaient.

Sauf pour cette fille.

« Laissez-moi là s'il vous plait » dis-je au chauffeur. J'avais envie de marcher et on était à deux blocs de l'immeuble. « Merci » continuai-je en tendant un billet avant de sortir.

Je délassai légèrement ma cravate puis fourrai mes mains dans les poches de mon pantalon en marchant. J'avais définitivement besoin de m'aérer, et m'enfermer dans un bureau n'était pas le meilleur moyen. Finalement, je bifurquai à l'angle de la rue et pris le chemin de mon appartement qui se trouvait non loin de là. Alors que j'essayai de me convaincre que tout ça était le fruit de mon imagination, je croisai un groupe de jeunes filles qui se mirent à glousser en me regardant et me faisant un signe de la main.

Je savais ce qu'il me fallait à ce moment. Arrivé devant mon immeuble, je me précipitai chez moi et me changeai en clin d'œil. Mon vieux jean qu'Alice détestait, mon pull fétiche que j'avais depuis la fac, une casquette, mes lunettes de soleil, et ma batte. Je me sentais déjà mieux quand je ressortis dehors. C'était peut être bête, mais je me sentais 'protégé' dans cet apparat. Plutôt que faire un détour pour récupérer ma voiture, je pris le bus et partis m'adonner à mon sport favori pour évacuer la tension. Le baseball avait toujours été un bon moyen pour relâcher mes nerfs et me défouler, et quand je ne pouvais pas m'adonner à cette activité, mon piano faisait très bien l'affaire.

*

Il pleuvait si fort ce jour là que mes essuie-glaces avaient du mal à chasser l'eau du pare-brise. Et pourtant j'étais à l'arrêt. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'avais conduit jusqu'à ce foutu restaurant. Et pourtant mon dégout pour le poisson n'avait pas changé en l'espace de quinze jours. C'était comme si une force invisible m'avait forcé à venir là. Mais maintenant que j'y étais, je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à sortir de ma voiture.

Je voyais les clients entrer en courant dans le restaurant pour éviter d'être trop mouillés par la pluie. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, je pouvais imaginer l'odeur des cuisines émaner. Non, je ne pourrais pas remettre les pieds dans cet établissement, et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça se produise.

J'allais remettre le contact pour repartir quand une voiture s'arrêta à coté de moi. Un homme blond était au volant et une femme l'embrassa sur la joue avant de sortir rapidement de la voiture. C'était _la_ fille du restaurant. Elle claqua la porte et se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Dans son mouvement, son regard se posa dans ma direction. Je vis son sourire faire soudainement place à un visage dur avant qu'elle disparaisse dans le restaurant en courant elle aussi. Ce qui ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cil, me donna l'impression de durer une éternité.

Les mains crispées sur le voyant et sur le contact, je restai figé sur mon siège. Je ne savais pas ce qui me dérangeait le plus. Voir ce changement d'expression par le fait de me voir, ou alors qu'une femme ne réagisse pas comme les autres à mon égard. Alors que mon cerveau cherchait encore à comprendre, mes mains étaient déjà entrain de détacher ma ceinture de sécurité.

Comme un pantin, je sortis de la voiture et entrai dans l'antre du diable.

« …Je suis désolée Mike, Jazz a du m'amener, ma voiture n'a pas démarré » entendis-je la fille dire avant de partir dans la réserve.

« Que ça ne se reproduise pas Bella ! » répondit le mec blond au bar.

_Bella._

Voici donc le nom de mon problème du moment.

« C'est pour déjeuner monsieur ? » me demanda-t-on.

Je tournai la tête vers la voix. C'était l'autre fille qui travaillait ici, brune elle aussi, mais qui avait tout pour me déplaire.

« Evidemment Jess ! Laisse, je m'en occupe » dit le mec qui s'appelait Mike d'après ce que j'avais compris. « Venez par-là monsieur, on va venir s'occuper de vous » me dit-il avec un sourire exagéré en me conduisant à une table non loin d'où j'avais mangé avec Emmett la dernière fois.

Je n'en revenais pas d'être assis là, de _ce_ restaurant. J'étais masochiste, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Je ne souffrais pas assez comme ça dans ma vie, j'avais besoin de venir inhaler des odeurs de poissons, histoire d'être bien malade.

« Bonjour monsieur, voici le menu » dit une voix féminine en me faisant sursauter sur ma chaise.

« Merci » répondis-je avec tension en reconnaissant la voix de Bella alors que je prenais la carte qu'elle me tendait, prenant soin de ne pas lever les yeux.

« Le plat du jour est une cassolette de crustacés et coquillages. Je reviens prendre votre commande dans quelques minutes. » dit-elle avec une voix mécanique.

Elle me rendait nerveux. Enfin, plus que d'habitude du moins. Je ne savais pas ce que je préférais, avoir les regards aguicheurs embarrassants sur moi, ou son regard perçant presque glacial.

Quand elle revint me demander si j'avais choisi, je me rendis compte que je n'avais même pas ouvert le menu.

« Je prendrai le plat du jour » répondis-je en tendant la carte pour m'en débarrasser.

« Et comme boisson ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ah euh… » bredouillai-je, un peu désarçonné par sa question car je pensais en avoir fini. « Un verre d'eau gazeuse » dis-je finalement en passant nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, je tentai un bref coup d'œil vers son visage. Elle semblait intriguée.

« Très bien. » dit-elle en partant.

C'était au moment de l'expiration que je pris conscience de ma crispation, involontairement, j'avais bloqué ma respiration et ma main serrait avec force la serviette posée sur la table. Je lâchai celle-ci et la lissai nerveusement. Je n'aurais pas dû entrer, c'était une erreur. Je me sentais déjà assez mal dans la vie comme ça, je n'avais pas besoin de tendre le bâton pour me faire fouetter en plus. Sauf que je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à partir, c'était comme si… comme si j'avais besoin de réponses.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle revienne avec mon plat. J'en avais presque oublié que j'étais là pour 'manger'.

« Voilà votre cassolette. Bon appétit » dit-elle en ouvrant la petite marmite, diffusant un effluve nauséabond. J'eus un mouvement de recul quand l'odeur agressa mes narines et je dus faire preuve de tout le sang froid disponible pour ne pas vomir sur place. Le temps que je reprenne mes esprits, elle était déjà partie s'occuper d'autres clients.

Je poussai légèrement l'assiette devant moi et pris un morceau de pain dans la corbeille, c'était la seule chose comestible à mes yeux. Histoire de dire que j'avais touché au plat, je remuai le tout avec ma fourchette et pris du bout des doigts quelques coquilles vides que je mis au bord de l'assiette.

Une corbeille de pain vide plus tard, Bella revint débarrasser.

« Tout s'est bien passé monsieur ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant mon assiette.

« Oui. » répondis-je avec tension en la regardant s'activer du coin de l'œil. J'avais conscience que ce n'était pas très poli de fuir son regard, mais le sien me mettait particulièrement mal à l'aise.

« Vous prendrez un dessert ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » répondis-je rapidement. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mangé comme un ogre…

« Je vous apporte la carte » dit-elle avec une pointe de sécheresse avant de partir à nouveau. Je m'en voulais un peu de me comporter comme ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi. « Tenez » dit-elle en revenant avec une petite carte.

Cette fois-ci je pris la peine de détailler les desserts proposés. C'était déjà plus appétissant. Le même ballet recommença, Bella vint prendre ma commande, mes nerfs se crispèrent, Bella ramena mon dessert, la tension revint, Bella débarrassa, je me raidis, Bella apporta l'addition, j'étais encore tendu. A la fin du repas, j'étais à vif et la feuille de papier qui protégeait la nappe en avait fait les frais.

Au moment de payer je sortis mon portefeuille puis ma carte bancaire avant de me raviser. Ça allait être trop long de cette façon, autant laisser un chèque. Non. Ce n'était pas non plus une bonne idée, il y avait mon nom dessus et ça me dérangeait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer avoir assez de liquide. Je fourrai ma main dans la fente et sortis quelques billets. 30$. C'était presque le double de mon repas, mais je laissai le tout et quittai ma table rapidement.

L'après-midi avait été longue, je comprenais toujours pas ce que j'avais fait ce midi et surtout pourquoi je l'avais fait. Mais le pire était que je savais que j'allais le refaire. Et ça m'irritait au plus au point. Peut être que mes antidépresseurs m'abrutissaient trop et m'enlevaient petit à petit mon libre-arbitre. J'allais réduire ces trucs et m'adonner un peu plus au piano à la place…

*

_« Edward, je veux bien t'aider mais il faut absolument que tu viennes avec moi cette fois-ci ! »_ s'écria Alice au téléphone.

« Ecoute, je t'ai ouvert un compte spécial pour que tu m'achètes des vêtements, alors j'ai besoin d'un nouveau costume pour ce maudit gala chez les Volturi et tu vas aller me chercher ça sans moi. C'était le deal je te rappelle. » l'avertis-je.

_« Pour commencer on ne met pas un costume pour aller à un gala mon cher frère_ » rétorqua-t-elle avec sarcasme. _« Il te faut un smoking, et franchement Edward, rien de mieux que le sur-mesure. Alors si tu ramènes pas tes fesses, c'est moi qui vais aller les chercher ! »_

« Non » répliquai-je en ouvrant mon frigo pour prendre une bière.

_« Quoi 'non' ? Non, tu ne viendras pas ou non, je ne vais pas aller chercher tes fesses ? »_

« Les deux »

_« C'est mal me connaitre »_ me menaça-t-elle.

« Pourquoi t'es entrain de me faire chier alors, si de toute façon t'as décidé de me trimballer dans ta boutique de merde ?! » dis-je avec exaspération avant de boire une gorgée de bière.

_« Pour ta gouverne, sache que Hugo Boss et Armani ne sont pas la merde. Alors, j'ai gagné ? »_ demanda-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

« Tu me soules » répondis-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

Je soupirai fortement. Il n'y avait qu'Alice pour me gonfler de la sorte. Ah non pardon, mon frère aussi… et aussi ma mère de temps en temps. Heureusement que mon père était là pour me soutenir et relever le niveau de la famille…

Je m'appuyai contre l'évier de la cuisine et mes yeux se posèrent sur la boite d'antidépresseurs. Depuis deux mois j'avais réduit ma consommation sans réellement m'en rendre compte, les idées noires avaient petit à petit disparu, et mêmes les turpitudes de Tanya me hantaient de moins en moins. Et curieusement, cela faisait deux mois maintenant que je me rendais presque tous les midis dans ce restaurant de poissons près du port. Ça avait le même effet qu'une thérapie au final. Et j'étais bien incapable d'expliquer pourquoi, d'autant plus que c'était toujours une torture d'y aller.

Je finis ma bière et jetai la bouteille à la poubelle avant de rejoindre le salon où mon ordinateur m'attendait pour travailler. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, on sonna à la porte. Je soupirai et me levai.

« C'est bon te dérange pas ! » s'écria Alice en entrant sans attendre que je lui ouvre. « Mais t'es pas prêt ?! » dit-elle avec horreur.

« Je travaille » bougonnai-je en allant me rassoir.

« On est samedi Ed ! On ne travaille pas le weekend ! »

« Tu t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je sois coopératif ? » bougonnai-je.

« Tu me fais pas peur minus ! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité dis-moi ! » m'exclamai-je en la regardant.

« M'oblige pas à être persuasive Edward » dit-elle avec un ton lourd plein de menace. On resta se défier du regard quelques secondes, puis j'abdiquai. Je connaissais suffisamment bien Alice pour savoir qu'elle arrivait à ses fins, alors autant éviter la douleur.

« Ok… » soupirai-je en me levant pour aller à ma chambre me changer. Quand je sortis, je sentis le regard réprobateur d'Alice. « Je veux rien entendre » l'avertis-je en passant à coté d'elle.

« Je dirai rien » dit-elle à contrecœur.

Je mis ma casquette et mes lunettes de soleil –mon armure- puis ouvris la porte pour laisser passer ma sœur. Je réalisai qu'elle continuait de me dévisager et n'avait pas bougé.

« Quoi ? Vas-y dis-le, t'en meurt d'envie » dis-je avec exaspération en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Non, non, j'ai dit que je me tairais » dit-elle en passant devant moi pour sortir de l'appartement.

« Alice ! » m'exclamai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Ok, ok ! Tu l'auras voulu. Tu fais pitié avec ton jean pourri et ce t-shirt d'ado, et je parle même pas de ta vieille casquette délavée et- »

« C'est bon ! Je préfère faire pitié qu'envie… » maugréai-je en fermant à clé l'appartement.

« C'est le contraire qu'on dit d'habitude. Ok je dis plus rien ! » dit-elle rapidement en levant les mains en l'air sous mon regard menaçant. Je partis devant d'un pas décidé et elle dut trotter derrière moi pour me suivre.

Pendant plus de deux heures je dus rester faire le mannequin pour que le tailleur prenne les mesures et écouter les monologues d'Alice sur le choix de la matière du smoking et de la chemise. Quand enfin nous sortîmes de la boutique, elle passa son bras sous le mien et mit ses lunettes de soleil.

« Il n'y a pas de soleil Alice » soupirai-je.

« Dit celui qui porte une casquette » rétorqua-t-elle en regardant de haut en bas un homme à un arrêt de bus.

« C'est différent… » maugréai-je en baissant ma visière.

« Toi tu te caches, moi j'affiche mes Prada. Chacun son truc Ed ! » dit-elle avec sourire.

« Eh ! Tu vas où là ?! » m'exclamai-je quand elle me tira dans une rue perpendiculaire.

« Pour une fois que je t'ai avec moi, on va profiter d'aller te chercher des chaussures » dit-elle avec fermeté.

« Non ! J'ai pas signé pour des chaussures Alice ! » ripostai-je entre mes dents en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Elle stoppa net et se planta devant moi.

« Ne joue pas à ce jeu là avec moi » me menaça-t-elle en plissant ses yeux avant de repartir. Je fus tellement soufflé par son revirement que je fus bien incapable de dire quoique ce soit, et me contentai de la suivre bêtement comme un petit garçon qui venait de se faire réprimander.

« Edward, assied toi là. Je te promets qu'on ne sera pas longs » me dit-elle avec autorité une fois dans la boutique. Elle se retourna pour faire face aux deux vendeuses tirées à quatre épingles. « Bonjour, je veux voir toutes vos modèles homme, en cuir noir ciré, à lacets et de marque italienne. Inutile de me montrer autre chose que ça. Ah oui, et faites vite s'il vous plait, on a peu de temps » précisa-t-elle en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Très bien mademoiselle » répondit avec stress une vendeuse en s'inclinant légèrement avant de déguerpir avec l'autre dans la réserve.

« T'y es allée un peu fort Alice… » marmonnai-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux après avoir enlevé ma casquette.

« Faut savoir ce que tu veux Edward, j'essaye d'être efficace pour t'épargner » dit-elle pensivement en détaillant une paire d'escarpin en vitrine.

« Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir la honte avec une sœur despotique… » soupirai-je en me levant de la banquette. Je m'approchai de la devanture et regardai les passants défiler à l'extérieur.

« Je ne suis pas despotique mon cher, je… »

Soudain, mon attention fut attirée ailleurs et les paroles d'Alice glissèrent au-dessus de moi. Sur le trottoir d'en face, un passant semblait chercher son chemin. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel passant. C'était _la_ fille du restaurant. Bella. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me figeai sur place sans pouvoir la quitter des yeux. Mais que faisait-elle là ? Je la voyais regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle guettait quelque chose. Peut être attendait-elle quelqu'un ? Mais si c'était le cas, elle ne regarderait pas aussi souvent le ciel ou les immeubles…

Ses joues étaient légèrement rosées par l'air et je remarquai que ses cheveux étaient lâches. Maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, ils étaient toujours attachés quand elle travaillait… Subitement, elle prit son appareil photo et se mit à photographier. J'avais été si absorbé à détailler son visage que je n'avais pas fait attention à son matériel.

Et soudainement, je fus très contrarié.

Je venais de réaliser que cette fille n'était pas seulement _la_ fille du restaurant, qu'elle n'existait pas _seulement_ dans ce restaurant infâme. C'était une personne qui avait aussi une vie en dehors de cet endroit, qui avait des loisirs, une personne que je pouvais croiser n'importe où. La preuve était sous mes yeux. J'étais naïf d'imaginer que mon problème du moment restait confiné dans ce restaurant. Non, j'étais carrément débile. Edward Cullen, le crétin de l'année !

Elle arrêta de mitrailler et regarda encore autour d'elle pour trouver un autre angle de vue quand brusquement, elle se mit face à moi et vrilla son regard dans ma direction. Instinctivement, je fis volte-face.

« … c'est juste que-. Ça va Edward ?! Tu es pâle comme un linge ! » s'écria Alice en venant vers moi.

« Non. Non ça ne va pas. Pas du tout. Absolument pas… » murmurai-je en fixant le vide devant moi.

« Laissez tomber mesdames ! On doit y aller ! » s'exclama Alice en tendant le cou vers la porte de la réserve.

J'attrapai ma casquette et l'enfilai rapidement avant de mettre mes lunettes de soleil. Je jetai un coup d'œil dehors. Bella n'était plus là. Je soufflai de soulagement.

« Viens, rentrons. » me dit doucement ma sœur.

« Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que papa t'ausculte ? » demanda-t-elle une fois en voiture.

« Non. Je veux rentrer chez moi. » bougonnai-je. « Et le plus tôt sera le mieux… » rajoutai-je tout bas pour ne pas qu'elle entende.

Alice me déposa au pied de mon immeuble et je montai quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier pour retrouver mon cocon. Une fois à l'intérieur, je fermai à double tour et m'affalai sur mon canapé. Est-ce qu'un jour le destin allait-il me laisser en paix ? Est-ce que je pourrais vivre une vie tranquille sans prises de tête ? Rien était moins sûr…

A chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais cette fille dans la rue. Je n'arrivais pas à définir mon état d'esprit. J'étais très agité, ça, c'était sûr. Mais pourquoi ? Par colère ? Oui. Par peur ? Etrangement, oui. Par l'effet de surprise ? Indéniablement. Je n'étais pas plus avancé… Tout ce que je savais, c'était que cette fille m'agaçait par ce qu'elle dérangeait chez moi et me fascinait par la même occasion. Une sorte de mystère qui attirait ma curiosité.

En fait le problème était là, cette fille m'intriguait alors que je m'étais formellement juré de ne plus jamais, jamais, accorder la moindre attention à une fille. Voilà pourquoi j'étais comme un lion en cage.

Il fallait que ça s'arrête immédiatement. Je ne remettrai les pieds dans ce restaurant nauséabond à compter d'aujourd'hui. Promis, juré.

*

J'étais définitivement masochiste.

Il n'y avait vraiment aucune autre explication pour que je me retrouve là à nouveau. Finalement, peut être que j'aurais dû accepter d'aller au rendez-vous que ma mère m'avait pris chez ce psychologue.

« Vous avez choisi ? » demanda Bella avec un ton mécanique.

« Le plat du jour » répondis-je avec une pointe d'énervement en tendant la carte sans lever les yeux.

« Et comme boisson ? » demanda-t-elle. Dans le ton de sa voix je pouvais sentir le refoulement de son énervement.

« Une eau gazeuse » répondis-je par automatisme. Pour éviter de perdre trop de temps inutilement, je commandais toujours la même chose.

« Très bien » soupira-t-elle doucement avant partir.

Du coin de l'œil, je la regardai s'éloigner vers le passe-plat où se trouvait le cuisinier. Elle lui donna la commande et ce dernier leva les yeux vers moi, m'offrant un regard plutôt froid. Bella suivit son regard et une fois n'était pas coutume, je baissai instantanément les yeux sur mes mains.

Cette fille n'avait pas à subir mon comportement et mes désordres émotionnels. Après tout elle n'avait rien fait. Et pour une fois, une fille ne me cherchait pas d'une manière ou d'une autre. Si j'étais là au fond, c'était purement égoïste. Je m'infligeais tout seul cette flagellation, Bella ne devait pas être un dommage collatéral. Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi et tenter de me comporter comme un gentleman, et pour ça, je devais commercer par communiquer poliment avec elle.

Je la vis s'approcher avec une assiette et mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Il fallait que je parle, que je dise quelque chose.

« Voilà votre plat. Bon appétit » dit-elle en posant l'assiette. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun ne sortait.

_Dis quelque chose Cullen ! Allez ! C'est pas dur d'aligner deux mots bordel !_

« Je voudrais de la moutarde » dis-je tout à trac. Mon ton avait été plus cassant que poli. D'énervement, je serrai mes poings sur mes genoux. Je m'en voulais, je n'étais qu'un abruti.

« Je vous apporte ça tout de suite… » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu étonnée et acerbe à la fois. Je prenais bien soin de fixer mon assiette mais son regard me brulait l'échine.

« T'es qu'un sale con Cullen, bravo » murmurai-je entre mes dents pour moi-même quand elle fut éloignée.

« Voilà, _monsieur_ » dit-elle en posant le flacon. L'intonation qu'elle avait utilisé pour appuyer le 'monsieur' ne m'avait pas échappé mais je l'avais bien mérité. « Est-ce qu'il vous faut autre chose ? »

« Non » répondis-je avec panique. Je me sentais mal, je voulais qu'elle s'éloigne de moi le plus vite possible. « Merci » ajoutai-je pour tenter d'adoucir mes paroles.

Elle tourna les talons et je soupirai soulagement.

Ma tentative pour paraitre moins rustre envers elle s'était avérée être un véritable fiasco. Je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de faire ça.

_C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron Cullen. Il faut que tu réessayes, encore et encore._

_Et passer pour un gros enfoiré ?_

_T'es plus à ça près._

_De toute façon, je ne sais pas si ça servira à quelque chose. Il faut que j'arrête de me faire_ _du mal inutilement._

Comme d'habitude, je dépiautai un peu la chose infâme qui se trouvait dans l'assiette en face de moi histoire de dire que j'avais mangé, et dévoré tout le pain dans la corbeille. Puis me dépêchai de prendre un dessert avant de payer. Je laissai un billet derrière moi couvrant le double du prix de mon repas. Les pourboires que je lui donnai étaient comme une sorte d'excuse pour mon attitude, comme si c'était un moyen de me racheter.

C'était pathétique.

Il fallait vraiment que j'essaye de prendre sur moi et lui prouver que je n'étais pas un goujat.

*

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent. Et pourtant rien ne s'était arrangé, bien au contraire.

Voilà des mois que je venais manger presque tous les jours dans ce restaurant, et Bella arborait un halo d'agacement quand elle me voyait arriver à présent. Tout en elle me montrait son irritation dans son comportement. Mais j'étais loin de m'en offusquer car je savais que tout était de ma faute.

Incapable d'entamer un semblant de conversation avec elle, j'étais devenu le client exécrable par excellence contre ma volonté. Tous les jours je me convainquais que je pouvais le faire. C'était devenu une sorte de défi, une obsession même. Mais au lieu de lui montrer que j'étais tout sauf une personne arrogante, je faisais tout pour la conforter dans son opinion à mon grand désespoir. Tout y était passé, la moutarde, le sel, le ketchup, le pain, la mayonnaise… . Loin d'être stupide, elle m'apportait tout avant que je le demande à présent.

Pour attirer son attention maintenant, j'en étais venu à lancer des répliques cinglantes que je regrettais aussitôt tout ça parce que je n'étais pas foutu de dire une banalité pour discuter. J'étais un cas désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je détestais ma personne.

Ce jeudi là, alors que je pénétrai dans le restaurant, mon téléphone vibra. Tout en allant à ma table habituelle, je pianotai pour lire le message. Il était de ma mère, elle me disait de venir demain soir manger à la maison avec le reste de la famille. Je râlai intérieurement. C'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Le premier barbecue du printemps en compagnie d'une mère asphyxiante, d'une sœur shootée à la vitamine C, et d'un frère auto-proclamé 'roi du BBQ' arborant fièrement un tablier 'Viens voir ma saucisse' très suggestif. Rosalie et mon père ne suffiraient pas à relever le niveau.

Je répondis rapidement que je ne pourrais pas venir car j'avais du boulot. Un demi-mensonge. J'avais toujours du boulot si je voulais. J'allais ranger mon téléphone quand il vibra à nouveau. Encore ma mère.

_Fais un effort cette fois mon chéri._

_On pense que ton frère va faire sa demande à Rose._

_Mais ne lui dis pas que je sais._

_Bisous, maman qui t'aime._

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien répondre à ça ? J'étais coincé.

_Ok, je viens…_

Le tableau venait de se ternir subitement. En plus du barbecue, j'allais avoir droit à une Rose hystérique et une profusion d'œstrogènes. Youpi…

Je finis par ranger avec énervement mon téléphone dans la poche intérieure de ma veste quand mes yeux se posèrent sur la personne en face de moi.

« Où est Bella ? » demandai-je un peu sèchement à la serveuse.

« On a changé nos tables » répondit-elle avec un sourire Colgate en tendant le menu telle une ado.

Déjà énervé par mes problèmes familiaux, je dus rassembler tout le sang froid qu'il me restait pour ne pas exploser. Il était hors de question d'avoir cette greluche pour me servir. La voir me reluquer de haut en bas incessamment avec ses yeux maquillés à outrance allait rapidement me taper sur le système.

« Vous allez faire une exception pour moi. Je veux que ce soit elle qui me serve et uniquement elle » répliquai-je en posant ma serviette sur mes genoux.

« Je sais faire la même chose qu'elle ! » rétorqua-t-elle comme une enfant jalouse.

« Elle connait mes habitudes » dis-je avec un ton sans appel pour clore la discussion.

Vexée, elle partit en direction du bar et s'adressa à l'autre tache de propriétaire. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction puis appela Bella. Il lui parla et je la vis protester. Mais pour une fois, je fus content de voir Mike prendre la bonne décision. Les épaules affaissées, Bella marcha vers ma table comme une condamnée et je regardai immédiatement ailleurs.

« Bonjour, vous prendrez quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à contrecœur.

« Le plat du jour et une eau gazeuse » répondis-je en me retenant de sourire.

« Ok » soupira-t-elle en prenant le menu avant de partir.

Une part de moi culpabilisait encore plus de lui faire vivre un enfer, mais une autre partie, criait victoire.

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr, je repartirai sur de bonnes bases avec elle.

*

Il fallait que j'arrête de me voiler la face, je n'y arriverai jamais. Les jours et les semaines qui avaient suivi avaient été pires. Je m'enfonçais encore plus et Bella me détestait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il fallait que je trouve une autre solution.

Tout en m'habillant ce matin là, je me mis à imaginer comment je pourrais me racheter au près d'elle. Je pris ma cravate et la nouai autour de mon cou en me regardant dans le miroir.

_Tu pourrais lui laisser une lettre._

_Bonjour, je ne suis pas un sale con. Super idée Cullen !_

_Ouai bon, c'est pathétique…_

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant ma stupidité et enfilai ma veste. En la passant, je sentis le poids de ma poche intérieure et j'eus une idée. Certes, c'était vraiment futile et presque insignifiant, mais ça pourrait être une sorte de premier pas.

Aujourd'hui, je payerai en chèque, et si elle était un peu curieuse, elle verrait mon nom. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle mettrait enfin un nom sur mon visage et moi j'avais la sensation de me livrer un peu.

A midi, je conduisis encore plus stressé que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas bon, le stress me rendait exécrable autour de Bella.

Le début de repas fut à l'image des autres, pas très glorieux. Mais maintenant que la fin approchait, le stress monta d'un cran et je dus desserrer un peu ma cravate tandis que j'étudiais la carte des desserts.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd'hui ? » demanda Bella.

« La tarte aux noix de pécan » répondis-je en tendant la carte en évitant son regard.

« Ok ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, c'était débile. Pourquoi laisser un chèque ? Autant lui dire franchement que je m'appelais Edward Cullen ! Je pouvais le faire. J'allai le faire.

« Mademoiselle ? » l'appelai-je.

« Oui ? » répondit-elle en se retournant. Elle planta son regard dans le mien et je me figeai sur place, complètement paralysé.

« J'ai un client qui m'attend, dépêchez-vous. » déclarai-je sans contrôler mes mots. Et merde ! Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide Cullen ! « S'il vous plait » rajoutai-je rapidement en détournant le regard à nouveau.

« Je vais faire mon possible monsieur » rétorqua-t-elle avec cynisme.

J'étais à deux doigts de m'enfuir. Je n'étais pas sortable. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à martyriser cette pauvre fille.

_Laisse ton chèque nigaud et attends de voir lundi. Si c'est la Bérézina, alors on arrêtera les frais._

Pour une fois je ne polémiquerais pas avec mon moi intérieur et m'exécuterais.

« Voilà. J'espère avoir été assez rapide. » dit-elle en posant ma tarte devant moi en y mettant un peu trop de force. Dire qu'elle m'en voulait était un euphémisme.

« Oui. Merci » répondis-je sans lever les yeux et en serrant mon poing avec force sur la table. Je la vis partir d'un pas décidé vers le comptoir et revenir avec un papier.

« Je me suis permise de vous préparer l'addition »

« Parfait. Merci. » répondis-je en essayant de prendre un air nonchalant pour cacher mon mal-être.

J'engloutis ma tarte sans faim puis sortis mon chéquier pour payer. Je remplis le chèque rapidement avant de le poser avec hésitation sur la note. Fallait-il que j'écrive dessus 'ne me détestez pas' ? Non, je mis un billet en guise de pourboire à la place.

Le weekend fut insupportable. Je n'avais jamais autant passé de temps à taper des balles et jouer du piano. Et pourtant je n'étais pas plus soulagé. A chaque instant je me demandais ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Etait-elle entrain de rire avec ses amis ? De faire des photos ? Ou de faire des recherches sur moi ?

_Arrête ça de suite Cullen !_

*

Lundi 20 mai 2009. Midi.

Jour de vérité.

Le restaurant était bondé quand j'arrivai. Evidemment. Il faisait une météo affreuse pour un 20 mai, les gens s'étaient réfugiés dans les restaurants pour déjeuner. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas. Peut être que ce temps de merde était un signe, météo pourrie, journée pourrie.

Je soufflai un bon coup puis partis m'installer à ma table qui m'était réservée depuis le temps. Tout le monde courrait partout aujourd'hui, plusieurs fois Bella manqua de se renverser quelque chose ou trébucher sous la précipitation. Elle finit par venir me donner le menu et me donner le discours habituel avant de prendre ma commande. Elle ne semblait pas différente des autres jours et j'étais agacé. Mais qu'est-ce que je croyais ?! Qu'elle allait dire _'Oh mais vous êtes Edward Cullen, ça change tout, je savais qu'au fond vous n'étiez pas un enfoiré !'_ ? Mais bien sûr…

Il fallait que je boive, j'avais chaud. Très chaud, à cause de l'énervement qui circulait dans mes veines et je n'avais rien à boire.

« S'il vous plait ! » m'écriai-je quand Bella passa à proximité.

« Oui ? »

« Je n'ai toujours pas eu mon verre d'eau gazeuse » lançai-je en dépliant d'un coup sec ma serviette. Ce tic était pratique pour ne pas la regarder, mais ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

« Euh oui pardon, je vais le chercher tout de suite monsieur »

C'était la dernière fois que je mettais les pieds ici. C'était clair et net. Je n'avais rien à faire là, ça avait été une erreur depuis le début.

_En attendant, tu ne prends plus d'antidépresseurs _

Je balayai cette pensée de ma tête et continuai à bougonner en silence.

« Voilà monsieur » dit Bella en posant un verre devant moi.

Presque aussitôt, je le portai à mes lèvres. Ce n'était pas gazeux. Mais c'était quoi cette journée de merde ?!

« S'il vous plait ! » l'appelai-je avec agacement.

« Ouii ? » dit-elle avec exaspération en se retournant.

« Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? J'avais demandé un verre d'eau gazeuse ! Pas de l'eau plate ! » sifflai-je avec excès comme si elle était la cause de tout ça.

Elle se redressa et je vis le rouge lui monter aux joues. Oh, oh… J'étais allé trop loin.

« Excusez-moi monsieur ? Ai-je été impolie avec vous ? Vous ai-je manqué de respect ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle était en colère. Non, elle était furieuse. Finalement, la voilà la conversation tant espérée. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendais…

« Euh…non » murmurai-je sans pouvoir détourner mon regard du sien. Elle m'hypnotisait avec ses yeux chocolat pleins de fureur.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait aussi, alors pourquoi n'en faites-vous pas autant ?! Je le sais très bien que vous prenez un verre d'eau gazeuse, vous prenez _toujours_ un verre d'eau gazeuse ! Comme vous demandez _toujours_ un plat du jour, ou prenez _toujours_ un dessert ! Vous êtes si prévisible ! Dites-moi, vous êtes pareil dans tous les restaurants ou c'est seulement ici, juste pour me faire chier ?! » s'écria-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

La salle blindée s'était tût et regardait la scène avec délectation.

« Bella ! » cria Mike, « ça suffit maintenant ! Tu présentes tes excuses au client ou sinon je devrais- »

« Tu devras quoi Mike ?! Me virer ?! » rétorqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui « Ne te donne pas cette peine, va ! Ça fait un moment que j'aurais dû me tirer d'ici ! J'en ai ma claque, je démissionne ! » s'exclama-t-elle en jetant son tablier avec théâtralité avant de s'échapper par la porte située près du bar.

Et moi qui croyais que je me sentais mal auparavant, ce n'était rien en comparaison de maintenant… j'avais envie de me liquéfier sur place et sortir discrètement du restaurant sans que personne ne me voie. Mais j'étais adulte, dirigeant d'une boite de courtage financier, il fallait que j'assume mes actes.

Aussi, je me levai de table et m'avançait vers le comptoir sans trop savoir quoi faire. Bella ressortit de la réserve avec son sac à main et ses yeux écarquillèrent quand elle me vit.

« Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas- » commençai-je.

« Oh non, non, non ! Pas vous ! Vous êtes la dernière personne à qui j'ai envie de parler voyez-vous ! Mais merci pour tout ! » dit-elle en tendant un bras pour m'empêcher de l'approcher alors qu'elle continuait son chemin vers la sortie.

Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et sortit sans se préoccuper des trombes d'eau qui tombaient.

« Bella ! Attendez ! » criai-je en la suivant. Je voulais m'excuser, je me sentais tellement mal.

Elle ne m'écouta pas et descendit le trottoir.

« Bella ! Excusez-moi ! » criai-je à nouveau.

J'allai la suivre sur la route détrempée quand soudain tout se passa très vite. Bella se retourna enfin vers moi et ne vit pas la voiture qui arrivait.

« Attention ! BELLA ! » hurlai-je avec horreur.

Elle tourna la tête et les freins de la voiture crissèrent avec plainte avant qu'elle ne la percute. Le corps frêle de Bella roula sur le capot de la berline avant de tomber sur le sol.

« Bella ! » criai-je en courant vers elle.

* * *

**Le premier chapitre se terminait de cette façon, alors ça ne sert à rien que j'aille plus loin, de toute façon vous connaissez la suite ^^**

**Ecrire cet OT ne fut pas une sinécure mais je suis contente de l'avoir fait. La prochaine fois que vous aurez de mes nouvelles, ce sera pour la suite de 'Flirt et Conséquences'. Je suis encore entrain de fignoler l'intrigue mais maintenant que UASA est terminé pour de bon, je vais m'y atteler avec plus d'attention.**

**J'adorerais avoir vos avis, ça me manque ^^.**


End file.
